Spy Me
by i.am.somewhat.crazy
Summary: the dark side wins. Watch the 'little' girl capture the hearts of everyone and change the war for the better.


I am a spy

I am a spy. I am not saying I am a spy because I have been recently became one and all that, but I was supposed to be a spy. Cool, isn't it? Before you start thinking of many fantasies, no, my parents are dead.

Let me start from the beginning. I am Anna Lily Potter. Yeah, my parents were Lily Potter and James Potter. But technically, I was Harry Potter's and Ginvera Weasley's child, as they had made me along with some help from Severus and Hermione. The war has finished and the dark side has won. I am fighting for the light side against the dark side.

Remember Draco Malfoy? Severus Snape? Both of them are spies too. Only thing Severus has disappeared. Most of them are dead but those alive are still fighting. Let me see, Harry Potter has disappeared, Ginny, had disappeared or maybe died of a broken heart after Hary disappeared. Sirius is alive but somewhere. Ronald Weasley, is a spy for us, and is currently with the death eaters. Remus Lupin and Tonks are still alive. Hermione Granger, my parent's friend had turned dark. Rumour has it that she is the wife of Voldemort willingly. I don't know if it's true. My Mom's family is almost dead too, the only ones alive are Charlie, his daughter Lorraine, and his son Zachary is in Voldemort's grasp. Molly and Arthur had died of old age, and George's 16-year old daughter was with Sirius. Zyria, Draco's sister, was Voldemort's follower. Although I hate her, I still don't know whose side she is in, she gives us vague information sometimes, but she is always with Voldemort, killing people along with him.

Draco is my guardian. Although he is 28 now, he is still as attractive as ever. And I trust him with all my life. Being 15 has its ups and downs. As a spy, I am Draco's daughter. All I have to do is put on a glamour charm, living with Draco already gave me his sarcastic character.

Draco has longer hair now, his blondish white hair reaches just below his collar and touches his dark eyebrows. He is the ultimate father to me now. Me? Well I am quite short for a 15 year old. Draco still teases me about that. And I don't look like my parents at all, except for my eyes. They are my Mom's emerald. My hair is a dark brown, almost black with red streaks, a mix of both my parents.

But I don't look like that when I get out. I have whitish-blonde hair that reaches my shoulder. My eyes turn a stormy grey. And my fingers go slender. I somehow already look like a Malfoy. My skin is pale, but not as pale as Draco, my eyebrows dark and a small boxer's nose.

So, I, Ann Julian Malfoy have eyes the colour of smoke, a square jaw and a little boxer's nose, lightly dusted with my natural freckles. I am a Deatheater. A spy, mind you. I live in the Malfoy Manor, and so, welcome to my life.

((

"Annie. Time for dinner, get out of your room now," Draco shouted, not in anger, but in a playful manner.

"Just a minute," I shouted back. Grabbing a pair of denim jeans and a black shirt, I hurriedly put it on. I swept my wet hair back and spelled myself dry. Then, I went down quickly to meet him.

"Will has owled you," Draco said, beckoning the black eagle over. And you should know, that not all deatheaters are purely bad. Some of them are quite tolerable.

I glanced through the letter briefly, William was Blaise Zabini's son. He was a year older than me, and a friend of mine.

"What does it say?" he asked while settling himself on the mahogany chair.

"He wants to meet me. Tomorrow will be okay Draco?"

"Tomorrow, Curfew. Try day after." He replied smoothly.

"Okay." I scribbled a note back and sent the black eagle on its way. Then I sat down on the chair beside Draco, and started eating. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing much, just going out to London for some potion supplies." He answered, his mouth partially full with pancakes.

I snorted, "Potion supplies again?"

He raised an eyebrow expertly, "Yeah, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, I need a couple of books, can I tag along?"

"Yes and No. I need you to disappear after a while." He said while munching on his hash brown.

"What do you mean?" I asked fiercely, suddenly angry.

"It means I do not want you around," he said, his voice laced with anger.

"How long do you want me to disappear?" I asked, my voice still on the edge.

"Till the next morning." He said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Who are you going to fuck now? Another young muggle vixen, like you did last time? Last time was horrible Draco, remember tha-" I started to shout, but he cut me off.

"Last time was a mistake, how many times do I have to tell you that, I will make sure nothing goes wrong this time." His voice was rising.

"Yeah, clean it off, will you? Wipe your ass with a clean tissue, Draco, you can just flip the tissue off your shoulder clean, and not on my face."

"I could not help it the LAST TIME!" he was really angry now.

"So what, it doesn't matter, the next time, Draco, I don't want a miniature Dracos running around my feet after you keep getting people pregnant." I retorted back.

"Use your fucking senses Annie! Who do you think you are, trying to boss me around? I am a free man, I can fuck whoever I please, and don't you try stopping me." He bellowed.

"Yeah, fuck whoever you want, just make sure you oblivate her, I am sure nobody would want to fuck willingly with such a bastard like you," I was going to stomp off.

"I am sure, nobody who is sane on this earth had ever loved you, just look at you, the same cold bastard who runs to both the sides in times of danger. You are the perfect example for a deatheater, wonder why Dumbledore even admitted you. I suppose you are just doing all this to forget Hermione," I turned sharply. But deep in my heart, I knew I had gone too far.

But a cold hand caught my neck and pushed me up the wall. I had encountered this before, I was not fazed by this, though my heart began pounding heavily. Draco was of very good built, and his hand was more than cold, I could almost feel the anger pounding against my neck.

"Don't you ever say that again," he whispered almost deadly quiet.

I became even more angry, maybe it came from my Mom's side, Bill always said that I had a Weasley temper.

"I will, who am I to order you around? You are the worst deatheater I have ever seen, fucking muggles and throwing them away got to be fun, right Draco? Maybe I can come along with you, who knows who I shall meet? Even muggles are hot, aren't they? I can get a fucking better guy to fuck me off. Say, it will be great, Draco?" I replied maliciously as his grip on my neck tightened and he raised me till I was almost eye level with him.

"Shut the hell up now," I could barely hear his voice. "Before I do something you will really regret."

"I'll make sure you won't regret it Draco," I challenged him. "I don't mind fucking Voldemort, if that's what you mean," I whispered, my jaws set.

Draco's jaw tightened even further, and I could see he was trying not to hit me. "Want to try a Crucio?"

I laughed softly, "Even I can do better than that," I replied. My hands were itching to punch him, but he had held it down, beforehand.

"Killing you wouldn't hurt, you know," he said, his jaw tightening dangerously. Now I started to become a teeny weeny bit scared. I had never seen him this angry. But my anger inside was mounting too, who does he think he was?

So quick was my anger that before I knew it, I shot out my leg, and he stumbled back from the impact. I fell down straight to my knees. My lip caught on a metal pin and it tore, I could taste the coppery liquid in my mouth. Draco picked himself up slowly.

Before I knew it, with a few quick flicks of his arms and legs, I was down on the floor again, my front pressing the floor, he twisting my left arm around and my right hand was holding his collar. He was practically sprawled against me.

Knowing that I could still win him, I knocked my elbow onto his mouth and I hit the target.

He lost his hold and pushed himself off me, his mouth dripping blood. The next few minutes passed as a blur, as we dueled headfirst and ended up tired and panting. I was pushed up the wall again, only thing now, I was against a corner, and against steel chest, which was Draco's. So basically, I had lost, and was finding it hard to breathe.

"Still want to fuck some women Draco?" I asked, regretting it the moment it left my mouth.

A steel fist connected to my cheek, and my face hit his biceps, as his left arm was holding my head. The pain was unbearable, but I wouldn't lose face now, by crying out.

So instead I focused the pain onto one more insult, "Voldy is sure to have more vixen waiting for his golden boy, and this one is for free show!" I sputtered the end with a soft cheer which came out as a soft gasp as I swallowed my own blood.

Draco pushed his face towards mine, "Shut up Annie, or I will throw you towards Voldy to play with." His face was gleaming with sweat.

With my energy all spent and none to spare, I removed my mask of indifference and the pain started to show. He let go of me, and I slid down the wall and fell to the floor with a soft bump. The next second, his arms slid around me, blood and sweat mixed together and he got up. With exactly ten sturdy steps he reached his bedroom.

His bed is much bigger than mine, as mine is a single. He deposited me softly onto the bed and collapsed beside me. I was tired and the pain was exhausting, and surprisingly comforting. My head lollered to his side, and I saw Draco tired and exhausted too.

A comforting thought slid into my mind, and I smiled devilishly, "With all your energy spent on this, I guess you won't be going out today, yeah Draco?" I whispered.

Draco dropped his head to my side and grinned, "I guess so, sweetheart." He replied, a genuine smile on his face. "And not to forget, you bastard idiotic sister of mine, you're horrible,"

With a smile on my face, I closed my eyes, and the next second, I was fast asleep.

So now you know, I and Draco fight almost every week, whether it be some trivial matter or something big.

&

I woke up with a groan, and my right hand automatically went to my Dark Mark which was now in a glamour charm. I heard a similar groan beside me, and pushed myself to open my eyes.

Draco, beside my, was cursing loudly as the pain increased every passing minute. It couldn't be 2 hours after our fight and my body was still aching everywhere. I was still sticky with dried blood and sweat, and I started to curse at the timing Voldemort had.

"Come on Annie, I'll get you a Blood Replenishing Potion, go and get changed quickly."

"Okay, do you have enough stocks?"

"Shit, I think I have only one, we have to come back to stock it up again."

"Fine, and let's make sure we share, last time we had one, you made me drink one myself and you were left with none, and you practically fainted once we were out of his place." I said in a bored tone.

"Shut up and get changed." He replied sourly. "Get out of my room now,"

"Can you just do me a favour? Just spell me new clothes as I lie on your soft comfy bed. I am like so damn tired."

He did not reply, and holding my left hand down I relaxed slightly.

The next minute, Draco slapped me, so hard, that I woke up immediately. "What the-" I started to shout but I stopped myself in time as I saw the black cloak billowing in front of me. A chill went through my whole self.

I kneeled down immediately, and looked down, "My lord," I said with as much pleading as possible. I noticed that my hair was blonde and I was Ann Julian Malfoy once again. I thanked Draco silently.

Draco was kneeling down beside me. "Forgive me for not raising my daughter properly, I will make sure she is ready for you, my lord."

"Draco, Annie. Crucio." He said so softly, that I felt the pain before my mind registered what he said.

My resistance came tumbling down the second it hit me, and I did the thing I was seriously not supposed to do, I focused it back onto the ground. Voldemort was not impressed.

Oh my, I forgot to tell you that, after he gained power, he gained back his body too. He had the strength of a thousand men and his face was chiseled to perfection. His interior power had molded his exterior look into one a man could never achieve.

Without another beat after the curse, Draco stood up. I struggled to sit on the floor even. I could feel Draco whispering to me through our head, urging me to stand up. But I simply could not.

"Annie, get up." He commanded, his deep voice made me shudder involuntarily.

"My lord, we had a duel just before this." Draco voiced out, figuring out there was no other way to get out unscathed.

"I see." Voldemort sounded a little surprised. Suddenly, he said, "Draco, give me a list of her abilities and disabilies in dueling."

Draco seemed surprised too, but he did not miss a beat, "Annie's legs are very powerful and she is able to slide out of any locks put on her. Her resistance is very strong though loss of blood severely weakens her. However, she is small in size and unable to move if pressed against any wall."

"Her character. " He voiced out, now he seemed genuinely interested.

I was more and more puzzled by his questions.

"She has a fiery temper, and she can bite back the most insulting remarks. She never stops insulting and she is sarcastic at times. As a girl, she is still maturing, and her moods do change often. However if there is one thing is very strong about, it is honestly and loyalty. She never lies to people she respects."

"Don't expect me to ask every question," Voldemort replied and Draco continued.

"She is 15, going to be 16. One negative thing is that her grandfather is half-blooded. Her Mother was Kathereine Julian Turner. She died after the birth of Ann and I did not know Ann existed until Harry Potter and Ginvera Weasley adopted her during the war. I gained the lawful father of Ann, and she was transferred to me. We have been living together for 14 years. Right now I am looking for a suitable woman for a wife."

I was aghast, and I cried out, "No, you are not!".

"Yes Anna, I am. Do not interrupt me. She has finished her studies with me, and has already taken her NEWTS, therefore, I will be ready to hand her over to you in 2 years."

"You are not going to do that!" I cried out, but softer this time.

Draco continued without stopping. "In 2 years, she will have mastered the skill of dueling and will be of more use to you. I am done, my lord." Draco finished, with a neutral look. I was dismayed.

"Ann, get up and look at me." Voldemort ordered. I quickly got up as femininely as possible and looked at his shoes. "I want complete discipline. I am sure you heard your Father, so start practicing."

I nodded and said, "Yes, my lord."

He turned to Draco, "I have an assignment for you."

"Yes, my lord."

"I want you to find Harry Potter and his wife, Ginvera Weasley's daughter, apparently it seems that one of my sources had found out that that little girl had given birth to a child. Have Ann befriend him and bring him to my place."

"Yes my lord." Draco replied.

"Surely, my lord." I replied, an automatic smirk forming on my face.

Voldemort apparated out of our Manor and I slumped down onto the bed again.

"Why does things have to be so complicated?" I groaned.

Many muggles and half-bloods were kept in camps, concentration camps like the one in the muggle Nazi's regime. They were tortured daily, and looked very miserable, that I often felt very sorry for them when it was my turn to do rounds around there.

The girls there looked malnutritioned, and always trembled when they saw me, in my black billowing robes and sinister look, along with my clean self, with beautiful blonde hair. In my deatheater form, I hated this. They were just my age, Liana was just a year younger than me, and would have been a great friend if not for her heritage. Kiera would have made a fine woman with talent, if only she had an education. Ophia would have been a great fighter, if not her heritage. I saw talent, I saw friendship, I saw happiness, but I also saw great fear.

One day, I decided to change that.

I snuck into camp one stormy day, and stepped inside their favourite hideout which they thought I didn't know.

Immediately, all the girls there cowered and whimpered, "We didn't do anything,"

I carefully removed my mask, and tried to smile at them. "I am a spy for the good side. I don't mean any harm to you,"

But they still didn't believe me, "I am the same as you, and I want to have a better future, for myself and everyone else."

Draco was running, fast and steady but with fear thumping his every step. A huge Alaskan wolf jumped on top of him and Draco tried to push it away but to no avail.

"Whoever you are, show yourself." He said.

"Where's my daughter?" a hoarse voice spoke, coming from the wolf's mouth.

Draco almost fell back in shock, "Harry?" He stopped fighting, and a smile fell onto his face. "so you're not dead yet, thank merlin."

Harry was shocked, he fully expected the deatheater to use his wand on him, but not smile at him and thank merlin for being alive.

"Look here, I've got a lot of things to tell you, and let me swear that I won't bring you to Voldemort, just trust me and come with me, okay?" Draco asked, his eyes darting back and forth around them to look for any trouble.

"Why should I trust you?" Harry asked, letting Draco stand up.

"Because, Potter, you are our only hope for a better future." To Harry, Draco seemed very mature. "Apparate with me to my Manor, okay?'

Harry looked doubtful, in my wolf form.

"Just trust me, the lord won't be there," Draco tried to reassure him.

Harry nodded slowly.

"If anyone asks me who you are, don't run. You'll be my pet for now, fine with you? Just don't pounce on anyone, growl, but please don't pounce."

Harry nodded again.

"Here we go," Draco whispered, as they disappeared with a pop.

"Go and get clean. Use the bathroom in my room, it has everything you need. In the cabinet, there's a toothbrush, soap and whatever you'll need. Pick any clothes you want from my wardrobe, and there's extra undergarments in the last drawer. I'll go prepare Dinner. And before I forget, you're daughter is safe with me, she'll be returning at night after her rounds."

"She's a spy?" Harry asked in his hoarse voice, slumped against the sofa, back in his human form.

"Yeah, I had no other choice. Potions, I'll get them for you," then in a reassuring voice, Draco smiled at Harry, "Trust me, you are our only hope of millions of people. I wouldn't want to kill you."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, for everything." He said, before walking slowly to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Harry found everything exactly as Draco had said. Though he found Draco to be trustable, he still was mystified by Draco's new attitude. Perhaps time had changed everything, he grimaced and set about to cleaning himself. He looked rugged, but there was still light in his eyes, unlike many people he saw. His hair was overgrown and Harry snipped it off to his normal messy hair. He shaved, cut his dirty overgrown nails, scrubbed his face and bathed in hot water. He never felt so relaxed and clean, and he felt an immense sense of gratitude towards Draco.

When he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he found Draco's room neat and tidy.

He found a pair of jeans that fit him, and a black shirt. Clean clothes felt so nice against his skin and Harry got ready quickly.

After he was done, he walked into the kitchen, the Manor was not as big as he thought it to be. There, Draco was stirring something, that smelt nice.

Draco looked at Harry and smirked, "You look much more human now, drink up those potions before you eat."

"It's not as if everybody looks human nowadays," Harry said, grimacing at the many potions littering the table. "So many potions?"

"You're weak, Harry. So just drink up," Draco rolled his eyes.

Grimacing again at the taste, Harry hurriedly drank them up, wanting to get over it as soon as possible.

As they started eating, the front door opened and closed and a pair of running feet was heard.

"Draco, I'm hungry. Food, food, here I come." Ann's loud voice was heard and Harry froze. Draco looked at Harry reassuringly.

Anna burst into the kitchen and smiled brightly at Draco, but her smile faltered as her eyes swept over the next person.

The black messy hair, the emerald eyes, and the weak expression on his face all hit her at once. Draco waved his wand, and Anna changed into her natural appearance. Emerald met emerald. At once, Anna burst into a wide grin and a sob and flung herself on Harry.

"Harry!" she hugged him tightly.

Harry smiled and patted her hair, the vibrant dark brown mixed with fiery red. He smiled at the alive feeling of homecoming that pursed his veins at that moment.

"Anna, how old are you, baby?" Harry asked, kissing her hair.

"15. Papa, where were you?" Ann asked, still clinging onto him.

"Hiding, darling. I never knew you were with Draco."

Her birth was a special one, with the main genes from James and Lily, but she was made artificially, with genes from Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Severus too. She was a product of two generations.

"Harry, you have to end this war,"

"I know, Anna, I know, but the problem is how? I've been thinking a lot. To turn this war around, we need an army, and where can we go for that? Draco? Anna?" he asked, his eyes glinting with determination.

Draco shook his head, "I don't know how,"

"Where's Severus?"

"Disappeared," Ann replied.

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron?" Harry asked, his voice breaking.

"Ginny and Ron have disappeared."

"Fine, just tell me whose left?"

"Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Sirius, Arius, Zach, Ron, Charlie, Lorraine. Zyria used to be a spy for us, but now I'm not very sure. Severus disappeared after a while. Muggles and Muggle-borns are being held in concentration camps."

"Who is Arius?" Harry asked.

"George had gotten Katherina pregnant, and her mom handed her over to us when she died, saying that she had nobody else. Arius is 16 and is currently with Sirius."

"I might have seen her. She looks amazingly similar to George and Ginny. She had corn-coloured George's hair, and has the same face features as George. Right, Draco?"

"Yeah, she's the one. Remus is hiding in a good spot, and I'm their secret keeper. Do you want to go over?"

"Yeah, of course. I miss all of them, especially Hermione, Ron and of course, my Ginny."

"Em, Harry I don't know how to break this to you, but…"

"Just spit it out,"

"Hermione's gone dark," Draco whispered into the still air.

"What did you say?" Harry's anger suddenly flared up. He pushed Draco up the wall, and raised him up angrily, his muscles taut and angry.

"Hermione had turned to the dark side after the war." Draco did not resist. Harry suddenly let go of Draco and Draco fell to the ground.

"Anna, I and Harry need to talk. Please?" Draco spoke from the ground, his eyes blank.

Anna nodded quietly and left the room to her bedroom

"What happened with you and Mione?" Harry asked quietly.

"She lost trust in you, and the light side."

"Does she talk to you? How is she?"

"She does talk to me when I am a deatheater. But somehow, she's changed Harry. She is sarcastic, painful, and still very beautiful." Draco said very softly.

"You still love her after all this, Draco," Harry said, sitting cross-legged beside Draco.

"How can I not, she was mine," Draco broke out into a sob, "Only mine."

"We can change her," Harry replied quietly. "How about Zyria?"

"She's supposed to be our spy, but she's changing too," Draco said, "Everybody is losing hope, Harry."

"We will change that," Harry replied. "This war is going on for too long, we have to end it."

Draco nodded slowly.

Harry looked at his hands thoughtfully, "I miss her," he said quietly. "I never believed those rumours, I though she would never go over to the dark side." He whispered, his voice choking.

"I thought…" Harry started, "I don't know what to do without Hermione."

"So did I, she was the one who told us to stop fighting, she was the one who stood beside you and me, she was the one who nursed us when we were sick, she-" Draco suddenly shouted, "She was everything to us, why did she go?" Tears leaked freely from his eyes. Years of anger bottled up, years of pain, years of yearning, all was let out loose.

"How about Gin?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco swallowed his temper, and said in a quiet voice, "She searched everywhere for you, Harry. Rumours have it that she died of a broken heart, but she may be out there somewhere. In concentration camps, in America, somewhere in the world, or even living with the mermaids." Draco gave a sickly laugh. "Another light from our lives gone," he said softly.

Flashback

"Harry, I'm here for you, whenever you need it," Hermione placed her hand on Harry's crumpled face. "I'll never leave you." She wiped away his tears.

"Ginny loves you with all her heart, she won't let Voldemort stop her from loving you, so go love her." Hermione nudged Harry. "Don't let Voldemort stop you from loving her, Prove that you are strong, Harry, because I know you are."

"Best friends forever and ever," a 11-year-old Hermione hugging Harry with a bright grin on her face.

"Go, go on, Harry."

"Are you all right, Harry? I was so worried about you," Hermione placing her blanket over Harry after the Second Task in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Harry, would it be alright if…" Hermione kept curling and uncurling her fingers. "… if I happened to have a crush on Malfoy?" her huge puppy brown chocolate eyes looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Harry! He asked me out, oh my god, merlin, he asked me. He, a pureblood asked, me a lowly mudblood. Harry, I'm so happy, I can jump around the whole of Hogwarts." Hermione said while, jumping up and down in happiness as she shook Harry in disbelief.

"Harry, Anna will be alright, I promise. She won't leave us, she won't."

"Harry? What if Anna cannot make it? Will she leave us, Harry, I'm scared, what if she dies? What if her fever doesn't go down?" Hermione sobbed onto a shocked Harry as they watched Severus and a teary Ginny tending onto the 4-year old Anna.

"Harry, let's go flying!" Ginny jumped onto Harry's bed.

Ginny danced around with Hermione as they realized that Anna would be turning 5 in a few hours.

"Harry, I love you," Ginny smiled as she hugged Harry.

"What have you done, Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled, as she came into a house full of shocking green goo.

Harry wept finally, his sobs racking his body violently. When he finished pouring out his grief for Ginny, Hermione and all that he lost, with Draco saying nothing beside him, he got up to wash his face.

"Draco, thanks." Harry said, a grateful smile on his face, though tinged with sadness.

"Anytime, mate." Draco replied. "Do you want to hear about Anna?"

"Oh yes please, I missed my darling daughter for like 10 years." Harry replied, his smile replaced by a excited grin.

"Anna's turning 15 in a few months. She loves dueling, I'll guess that's from her father's genes. She loves to study, or more importantly read. I gave her, her own library when she turned 9, and she spends all her spare moment there, I'll bet she's over there now."

"Anna's grown up to be a real good spy, in occlumens and legimentary. She's a good actor." Draco smiled.

"How did she react when I went missing?" Harry asked, his curiosity overwhelming him.

Draco grimaced, "Are you sure you want to hear about that?"

Harry nodded, somewhat grimly.

"Well, she was 6. Though Hermione, Ginny, me and Ron tried to break it slowly to her, she didn't take it as well as we thought. She completely withdrew from everything around her. Stopped eating, stopped playing, merlin, the constant smile in her disappeared. But you know, Anna had always been a miracle child. I admit, after that, everyone became very depressed, Hermione the most. Once she saw the state we were in, she was the one who pestered us to get a life. She made us return to life again. Only thing, Hermione, she hit Anna. Ginny, she was broken, the fragile control Anna had over her broke when Hermione hurt Anna. She left a note and she just left. Hermione, she never looked back at Anna and me, and left for the dark side."

"Ron was aghast, he promised me that he'll always be on the good side, and ran over to Hermione to help her out. But alas, he never could find her again, although he is a spy."

"Once you disappeared, I think you should know, Voldemort took over, and I returned over to his side as a spy, taking Anna with me, as my daughter as I did not have the heart to do anything else with her. Slowly, Anna recovered, and here she is now. However the gap in her, still persists. She loved Hermione, you, Ginny, and Ron to the fullest. Hell, you were her parents. So when everything was stolen away from her, she broke down. She still wakes up with nightmares, she still loves everybody. When Hermione asked me where Anna was, I told her she was dead, and Hermione did not react, Anna, who was beside me, just froze. Anna still loves Hermione, and she told me that her greatest wish was to see everybody together again." Draco finished with a sigh.

"She's a wonderful child, Anna," Harry said quietly.

"She's an experiment turned wrong, which turned out good, after all."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder, how did we do it?"

"I've got no idea, Harry. But it was one of the best experiments in my life. All because, I sabotaged it," Draco smirked.

"Whatever, Draco," Harry grinned. "I still remember how I felt when I lifted her tiny body from the boiling cauldron."

"And I still remember how when she opened her eyes, they were a striking green mingled with the tiniest tinge of brown."

"You've got to admit, she's a miracle baby." Harry smiled. "Speaking of which, I want to spend time with my baby."

"Don't you forget, she's mine too." Draco grinned. "Let's go meet our Anna." He said as he pulled Harry to Anna's library.

As they neared the library, they heard sobbing. Heart-breaking sobs filled with pain and whimpers. "Mommy, come back to me, Papa's here. Ginny, mummy, where are you?"

When they entered the library, they saw that Anna was asleep on her armchair, crying in her nightmares, struggling to get out. Both Harry and Draco ran to her side. They woke her up gently, as Harry brushed away her tears. Anna finally awoke and burst into tears as she enveloped them in a group hug.

When she had finally calmed down, Draco led them to a sofa where Anna snuggled between Draco and Harry.

"I'm sorry I cried in my sleep," Anna said brightly, as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Anna. For leaving you all," Harry said sincerely as he took the teenager's hand.

"Papa, it was not your fault. You were kidnapped, after all," Anna said. "Although the events that happened after that wasn't the best." She added silently.

"Enough of that, you two." Draco sternly reprimanded them, "Anna, tell him of my recent mission, he's sure to be interested in that," he said, breaking out into a smile.

"Oh that, Papa, that was so funny, yet so complicated. Draco has to find Harry Potter and Ginvera Weasley's child as they had a child during the war. I had no idea that you did, you know Papa," Anna winked, as she laughed.

But Harry became serious again, "Draco, Anna. I've got to tell you something. Apparently, there have been rumours that Ginny have had a son, of around 8 to 9 years old."

"What?" Draco and Anna said simultaneously.

"Yeah, though I am sure that Ginny had not remarried, or something, but the son part I am not so sure." Harry replied, his eyes downcast.

Anna got up, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. "Draco, Papa, tell me the things we have to do to win this war, I'll write it down."

Draco and Harry looked at Anna surprised. She sounded exactly like Hermione, who would be the one acting towards their goal. She had used the exact same words as Hermione when they working towards finding each mission each year in Hogwarts.

Even the brown glint on her eyes glinted with determination, reminding Draco and Harry painfully of Hermione.

"Right," Harry said, his voice breaking. Draco looked at Harry and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, as Harry buried his face in his hands, as he struggled to control his emotions.

"Harry, we'll find her, no matter what. We'll change her, I am sure." Draco whispered soothingly. Harry nodded and swept his hand across his eyes before looking up at Anna and smiling.

Anna could hear herself in her mind say, 'Mommy, come back. I love you.' But she smiled and got back to her work.

"First thing?" Anna asked, looking expectedly at them.

"Get Remus and Tonks."

"Find Severus."

"Find Ginny's son."

"Find Ginny."

"Find Arius and Sirius."

"Get Voldemort to give us more time to finish our mission."

"Kidnap Hermione."

"Work up some things so that we know people can't escape us." Anna said, "I've got a bit of technology in the lab." She smirked.

"Go Grimmauld Place."

"Get Ron."

"Persuade Zyria to come back."

"Get Blaise on our side."

"Guys, we have an army on our side, remember?" Anna said unexpectedly.

"Huh?" both of them said, startled.

"God, you guys are really forgetful, although the DA died out, many of them are still alive, under disguise."

"Like?" Harry asked, his voice doubtful.

"Cho, Victor, Colin, Patil twins, Neville, his only son Eunice, Albus Dumbledore's granddaughters, Ariel, Martha, Madam Rosmeta's grandson, Alex, Dean Thomas, and his wife, Arabella, Remus, Tonks, Ted," she said.

"Anna," Draco said dangerously, "Did you contact them without my permission?" he got up, his eyes glinting black.

Anna backed off, her hands dropping the quill and parchment, "Draco, I didn't get into any trouble," she said.

Harry, who suddenly understood Draco's anger got up too, "What do you mean, you didn't get into any trouble?" he asked, both of them advancing onto her.

Anna's eyes darted back and forth between them. "I am a spy for goodness sake, don't you think I'll always get away scot-free?" she pleaded, her voice quivering.

"You are fifteen, don't you think I could take care of it?" Draco said angrily, bellowing at her.

Just then, the fireplace burst into flames, and a piece of paper flew out, traveling the air gently. Anna covered her mouth with her hand in a silent scream.

Harry eyed her and grabbed the piece of paper.

It read:

"Jul, when are you coming next? They are preparing us for the gas-out. Save us! The time has been scheduled for 12 midnight, tomorrow. Jul, our lives depend on you, save us and we'll forever be on your side, be it dark or light, Signed, Liana."

"What's this, Anna?" Draco asked, grabbing Anna's hand harshly.

Anna gulped, but said nothing.

"Anna, say something before I do something I would regret." Draco threatened, his hold on her tightening.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything." She whispered.

"And we won't let you go unless you say it." Harry threatened.

Anna looked up, "They are muggle witches I made friends with in the concentration camp."

"How many?" he asked.

"10 of them, from ages 10 to 17 years old."

"Draco, let go of her. I've got a plan." Harry said, holding Draco's arm.

Draco gave a tired sigh, and let go of Anna. "You've brought us more trouble, Anna." He warned.

"Say, there're witches. Then they're army. We'll start fighting now, and we can defeat him in say, 10 years. We'll train them. So now, we have got to save at least 5 in the 10 of them." Harry said.

Draco nodded. "Anna, give us the statistics." He ordered.

Anna gulped again, "Are you letting me join in?" she asked, her eyes rising to meet Draco's.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks. "Fine,"

Anna brightened, "North west tower east of the cross. Gas-out of 200 people with chlorine gas. Guards on duty are Metchfunder, Vedloomer, and Zincarfy. I've got their hair sample, fingerprint, wand size and body size. I've got a good supply of Poly juice in the stocks downstairs. Vetinasateum, Draco is brewing them."

"Now, that's what I call a good spy," Harry praised her.

Draco scrowled. "I'll get Remus, Tonks and Charlie, while you two fix up a plan." He said and disappeared in the fireplace.

"Now, princess, we get to work." Harry said, as he gathered the girl up in his arms, before setting her down on a chair. "Write down our aims, and I'll get some strategies."

Anna happily got to work.

"Remus!" Harry shouted as he dropped the parchment and quill he was holding to envelop the older man with a hug.

"Harry?" Remus could hardly believe it. The forty-five year old werewolf smiled at him in amazement.

Anna got up to greet the both of her grandparents, smiling at Tonks.

After a few tender moments, Anna told them the plan, when Charlie arrived. Charlie looked worn-out but he gave Harry a warm hug and listened to them.

"Ready guys?" Draco asked, in the disillusioning charm.

"R, yes." Remus answered.

"T, yes." Tonks.

"H, yes." Harry.

"C, yes." Charlie.

"J, yes." Anna, All of snickered at Anna's cheekiness. She wanted to be known as Julian.

"Then, D, yes. Ready to apparate in 5, 4, 3 two one, go." Draco gave the signal and all of them disappeared without a sound.

"R, yes."

"T, yes."

"J, yes."

"D, yes."

"C, yes."

"H, yes."

They were in the gas chamber, jostled along with 200 other people. They had exactly 5 minutes to find as many able people as they could. Anna and Draco had invented a pill that was a mix of the Living Draught and portkey.

They had 60 of them now, and each of them had 10 each. After slipping one each into their mouth, all six of them separated.

When they found each able-bodied person with magical blood, whom they had charmed to glow a pale blue, they forced a pill down their throat.

When the five minutes was up, everybody in the gas chamber fell down, some because of the smoke, some because of the Living Draught.

The guards waved their wands and the gas chamber burst open. With practiced effiency and laziness they threw them down a freshy-dug grave, which was dug by them just a few hours ago.

Then they covered it with sand and turned, that was when 60 people in the graves disappeared, only to appear in Malfoy Manor.

All at once, they woke up and erupted in chaos. But many of them were frightened, and kept silent. Harry got up and whispered a charm to silence them, then he raised his voice and shouted. "Everybody, keep quiet. I've got something to announce to you."

At once, everybody was shocked by the appearance of Harry Potter. "As many of you know, I am Harry Potter. I had been kidnapped by some people for 10 years, and I'm terribly sorry for letting you all down. We are going to defeat the dark lord. For that, I need an army, who over here, is willing to help me defeat the dark lord?"

For a few seconds, nobody moved, but then a young girl of about 17 years old, stepped forward. "For saving us from our deaths, we owe you our lives, How else can we repay you, other that serving you to defeat someone we utterly hate?" she asked, her voice carrying through the entire group. "For that, I will be on your side." She raised her hand.

Immediately, everybody else murmured their agreement and raised their hands, and sat down.

Draco smiled. He stepped forward. "I am Draco, and I am a spy for the light side. Anna over here, is my friend. We, along with Harry, Remus, Tonks, and Charlie are going to teach you guys how to fight."

"Hi, I am Anna. And I and Tonks will be focusing on inventions to help our people win the war. This includes charms. Draco will be focusing on Potions and Charlie on flying. Harry over here, is well known for his dueling abilities, and will be teaching you the wand movements, and defense tactics by Harry and Remus."

"We've got 60 people over here, and I would greatly appreciate if you could indicate which group you would like to join. Dueling, everyone is supposed to learn but Charms, Potions, Research and Flying would be different." Charlie said, as Anna moved into the kitchen to get food for the people.

She emerged with apples, bread and jam, along with butter, and levitating a pot full of steaming soup. Behind her, were cups and pots following her. She whispered a charm, and waved her wand, and one apple, a big slice of bread and a cup full of soup was placed in front of each person.

Upon seeing their hungry expressions, Harry invited them to eat. They passed Harry a grateful smile and dug in.

Harry spotted a man with a baby on his hand, along with 3 ten-year-old children, clinging onto him, struggling to eat. He went over and sat down beside him. The man looked at him surprised.

"I'll take care of your children, eat now." He said softly as he took the crying baby from him and told the children to settle down.

The man looked at him surprised and drank up the soup. Harry gave each of the children warm bread and they ate it hungrily. He asked Tonks to prepare a bottle of milk and she sent it to him the next second. With a wide smile, the baby gurgled up the milk.

Anna was serving them second helpings with a wide grin on her face. The girl who stood up earlier walked towards them and sat down beside Harry and the man.

"I am Kiera, a friend of Julian's. This is my brother, Adam, he's dumb. They used a spell on him because he could do wandless magic, with only his words."

Adam smiled at Harry. "These are not his children, they are abandoned children in the camp. Once adults are killed off, these children become orphans. Adam decided to take care of them."

"When he realized that the pill you placed in him was supposed to save him, he bit it into small pieces and gave it to each of the children. He's got a huge heart." Kiera smiled as she helped a young girl spread jam on her bread.

"Okay, now, we're all tended to our needs, we need your help. Those who want to join Anna in the charm and invention group, go to the left side of the hall, near the basement door. Flying, join Charlie in the opposite room, named the Hall of Flying. People really need to be skilled in this, because they have to be able to balance on the broom while aiming spells at below. Administratists, please join Tonks. Strategists, please join Remus in the library above. I need just 5 people, who are extremely talented in dueling so that I can teach them to teach us all. Please volunteer."

With several murmurs, a large number of people joined Draco in flying, while a smaller number of people joined Anna. A fewer number of people, 6 or so, joined Draco and the rest of them joined Remus.

"Good, I'll be going around distributing paper, and wands to those who need it." Harry said as he went upstairs.

Anna's room

"Hey people, firstly we're going to get to know each other better. For that, I need the people to separate into 3 groups. 1st group, years 15 and below. 2nd group, years 16 to 25, third group, 26 to 50. 1st group on my right, 2nd group in front of me, and 3rd group on the right of me."

They shuffled around. Anna went to the 15 year old group, and got Liana to be the leader. Then she went to the 2nd group and asked them to appoint a leader. As for the third group, she told them, all of them were leaders.

"1st group, Liana, get a piece of parchment and write down all creative ideas of attacking them. 2nd group, go to the library, and research some spells that would be useful. Make sure, that you cover all the side effects of the spells. 3rd group, I need you to remember all types of spells you learnt and write down the different wand movements. Harry will be coming around to give you some wands, so that you guys could check it out. You may use the spells on the dummy I have over here."

Everybody set about to do their jobs.

Draco's room

"Hello, I am Draco. I want you guys to separate into 3 groups, based on your abilities. Those who can remember the potion ingredients, those who can do potions very well, those who can help us identify and find ingredients. Write down all that you can remember, and appoint leaders. I need someone whom I can trust as an assistant."

Kiera stepped forward.

Soon it darkened. At around eight, Harry called for a break. He announced to everyone their achievements for that day.

"A batch of healing potions had been made. Spells have been written, flying has been good, and strategies have been made. Thank you for all your help. Thanks to our administrative group, we have dinner and those who need medical help can look for old Madam Ionarica. We are officially the DA, Dumbledore's Army, after the great man."

Everybody cheered. "Remus has advised for another rescue mission soon. For that, we need our Potions people to make as many pills as possible. We need our charms people to teach us more spells, we need our readers to invent something so that the guards don't get suspicious and our administrative people to track them."

Weeks ran past. Malfoy Manor grew in size. The people inside it grew. The morale of the people grew. Nobody in Voldemort's circle suspected a thing, Draco reported. Dumbledore's army grew. From just 6 determined people, it grew to a thousand folk, with determined hearts.

Life improved.

On a single day.

Early in the morning, Tonks switched on the lights of the 15 to 20 years old group dormitory at 4 o'clock am. They woke up, and at 4.30, they were running around the huge field, in the Manor itself. It was a group of over 200 people, led by the Flyers, followed by the rest of them.

They exercised and played Quiddich, they skipped, they ran, they fought martial arts. They kept themselves fit and sturdy, from 4.30 to 6.00am.

Meanwhile, Tonks woke the 20 to 25 years old dormitory, at 4.30am. In the Hall of Practice, they practiced their agility and duelled from 5.00 to 6.00 am.

All the teenagers from 15 to 25 years old had to be down for breakfast from 6.00am to 7.30am, after bathing.

The 25 to 35 years old people had to wake up at around 6.00am. At around 7.00am, they had to be down for breakfast and after that, had to teach the younger ones spells.

Anyone who wanted to go for lessons, had to sign up for them. Potions was from 8.00am to 10.00am. Charms was from 11.00am to 1.00 am. Dueling was from 1.00 to 3.00 pm. Strategies by Remus was from 9.00am to 10.00 am. Martial Arts was from 12.00 to 2.00 pm, Inventions was from 5.00 to 7.00 pm. Flying was from 5.00pm to 7.00pm. Herbology was from 8.00pm to 10.00pm. And lastly, Medicine was from 2.00 to 4.00 pm.

The people had to sign up for at least 3 classes per day, 2 classes each for each subject at the end of each week, or 6 hours of work. If they were interested in any one subject, they could focus on it and spend all their time on that subject, but including Dueling. It was a training school, to train for war. Assessments were frequent.

They had dispatched several teams to look for several people. That was how, many were rescued, many were enrolled, and some were found.

Cho, Colin, Neville, his only son Eunice, Albus Dumbledore's granddaughters, Ariel, Martha, Madam Rosmeta's grandson, Alex, Dean Thomas's wife, Arabella, were found. Voldemorts' people were still unaware of their rebellion.

Finally, came the big mission, nicknamed Mission Imp. It was a mission to capture, Voldemort's wife, Hermione. They had sufficient resources, and a bright morale. It was a simple mission. Overpower Hermione and capture her. Draco did it. He had wanted to talk to Hermione. So when they were talking, Draco grabbed her hand, and Hermione too shocked to react, was whisked away to Malfoy Manor, where they were ready to capture her and prevent her from escaping.

Kiera, in a powerful charm, invented by them, was in Hermione's place. She smiled at Draco and Draco left her, in the lion's den. Kiera had grown to be a powerful witch, and she was a wise choice to be substituted for Hermione, for nobody ever suspected it.

Hermione had not woken up since she came to Malfoy Manor. They were armed, and ready for her when she started screaming and shouting at them, trying to fight them, but failing miserably. When they were sure she was worn out, they allowed Draco, Harry and Anna to see her.

Draco stepped in front of Hermione. "Hermione, are you there?"

"Where do you expect me to go, huh Draco?" she sneered at him. Draco felt his heart ache at the love he had for her, yet he couldn't show it.

"I've brought your daughter, Hermione," Draco said.

At once, Hermione's head snapped up, and her eyes seemed to gaze over. "My daughter? You told me she was dead."

"No," Draco said as he pushed the trembling girl forward. "Anna,"

"Hello Mother," Anna whispered, as she raised her eyes towards Hermione's.

"Anna?" Hermione breathed. She looked almost back to normal, with her usual sneer gone from her face.

Draco was sobbing in the darkness. How he loved her. He signaled to his administrants to let go of the chains bounding her.

Without even realizing it, Hermione ran towards Anna and enveloped her in a motherly hug. Kneeling down, she passed her hand over Anna, to ensure it was really her.

"Mommy, why did you leave me?" Anna asked, as she sobbed freely onto her mother, whom she grew up with when she was young.

"Harry was gone, what else had I to live for?" she asked.

"I thought you loved, me, Draco, Ginny and Ron, as much." Anna replied.

"Oh sweetheart, I had no choice but to submit to his wishes, when I was captured. Though it was my fault that I chose to remain with him when I realized you were dead, Draco and Ron were on our side, and Draco betrayed me by having another child, and Ginny disappeared. I had nobody to go to when I wanted to leave."

"Firstly, Mom, Draco did not betray you, both Ron and Draco are spies. I am Ann Julian Malfoy, and…." She paused. "Harry has returned."

Hermione looked horror-stricken. "Draco did not betray me? Harry is here? Ron is on the good side? Oh my god, Harry, Draco, Ron, where are you?" she shouted, with tears running down her face.

At once, Ron, Draco and Harry stepped out from the shadows, tears running down their faces. Hermione ran over to them with a sickened sob and hugged them all.

"I am so sorry, I am so so so sorry," she cried. "I have betrayed you all, I am so sorry."

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I should have stayed on your side, Ron, I'm sorry, Draco…" she gave a tortured sob and flung herself over Draco. "I can never forgive myself, Draco. I love you, I still do." She cried in anguish.

"I had always known that, Hermione." Draco said softly, soothing her. Hermione gave a weak smile in return.

"People, we have an important announcement to make," Harry paused, taking a deep breath, "Hermione has returned to the light side," he said, and took Hermione's hand, to guide her to the stage.

Everybody cheered. Hermione had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, for leaving you. And I promise, that I will fight for the light, along with everyone of you, to the last breath of my life." She promised.

"And with Hermione, I am definitely sure we will win this war." Harry said.

Malfoy Manor shook with all the cheering in it.

Hermione stepped into the shower, defeated and bare. Tears fell from her eyes. As the freezing cold water pounded onto her head, she sobbed, tears of anguish, tears of forgiveness. She was extremely angry at herself. She scrubbed at the dark mark embedded on her left forearm.

She felt dirty, she felt unclean, she felt impure. Her eyes had frozen and had just started to thaw.

Suddenly, a hand circled her waist, placing itself on her tummy. Draco's warm body greeted her from behind. Hermione did not have the heart to turn behind. Instead she sobbed harder. Draco gently took her by the shoulder to turn her around. In the pounding cold water, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and brushed away her hair from her face. His gentleness made Hermione cry harder, be more angry with herself for betraying such a gentle man.

Hermione leaned on his pale chest as Draco held her. They did not know how long they stood there, letting the cold water pound rhythmically on their skin. But finally, after a very long time, Draco turned off the water.

He gently carried the tired girl from his bathroom and lay her down on his bed. He locked the door. Hermione was shivering, Draco muttered a heating charm, and chose a comfortable white shirt, which he liked very much, he also knew Hermione liked very much. He made her sit up and clothed her with it carefully. It reached till her mid-thigh. Satisfied, he took her hair and spelled it dry.

Then he placed his warm blanket over her, before toweling his hair dry, and dressing in fresh boxers. It was night.

Hermione curled herself into a tiny ball beside Draco and Draco fell asleep before her. Hermione lay there, listening to Draco's heartbeat and the even rising and falling of his chest, until she fell asleep.

The next morning, it was a Sunday. A free day for everyone in Malfoy Manor, so most of them slept late.

Hermione, however, was wide awake at 4.30 am. Feeling that there was nothing else to do, she dressed in Draco's white shirt and a pair of pants which she made smaller to fit her. Then, she got out of the room quietly and made her way towards the kitchens. However, on the way, she saw Anna's room with its lights on. She knocked on it, her curiosity overwhelming her.

Anna came to open the door and was surprised to see Hermione there. "Mom, come on in," she invited her.

Hermione came in to see the neat and tidy room of Anna. Anna was currently making the beds and Hermione joined to help her. They worked silently, making the bed as neat as the rest of the stuff in her room. Then, Anna led Hermione to her sofa where they made themselves comfortable.

"Hey darling, how are you doing?" Hermione asked the teenage girl. It was difficult for her to grasp that her little baby of 5 years had grown up into a teenager.

"Good, Mom. How come you're up so early?" she asked.

"I don't know, unfamiliar place I guess." She said, "How's your life doing?"

"The normal, I guess. Before the whole army thing, I and Draco were living here alone. We fought a lot, if it is worth mentioning," she smirked.

"Really? What did he do to deserve your wrath, princess?" Hermione asked.

"I did a lot of stuff, like painting my nails, dating a guy, punching Draco, shouting at him, kicking him that he became angry, not allowing him to date anyone, and stuff like that," Anna replied easily, shrugging her shoulders, "No big deal,"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Same as yours, Draco always told me,"

"Really, Green was your colour? How about your favourite nickname?"

"Anna, and Jul."

"Favourite male figure?"

"Harry,"

"Female figure?"

"You,"

"Really?"

"You can't blame me for wanting you when I saw you almost once every week. You were there, but still not there."

"Oh, that, Sorry." She said, "You know, I always hated you because I thought you as Draco's chid with another woman. You looked amazingly like Draco."

"I was supposed to, how else could I look if I was Draco's daughter? Like Harry, doesn't make sense." Anna laughed.

"Draco told me that you always spoke like me, I can see it well now," Hermione smiled.

"Mom? Isn't that Draco's favourite shirt?"

"Yeah," Hermione looked a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Well, what can I say? 10 years of separations deserves at least that," Anna smirked.

"Anna!" Hermione cried out, throwing a pillow at her. Anna's laughter could be heard loud and clear in the room.

"Hey Anna, you're more like a sister than a daughter, you know." Hermione said unexpectedly as they were walking in the hallways.

"Whatever, ma," Anna replied offhandedly.

Anna was admiring the beautiful carvings on the East Wing of the castle. Hermione sulked a bit and grabbed Anna's hand.

"Oi Anna, can't you see I want to talk to you?" She asked, pouting cutely, the light from the torch illuminating her face like a golden star.

"Oh, Mum. Sorry, I'm listening now."


End file.
